


soft hearts, electric souls

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, ace!hyukjae, reassurances and doubt solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: “What are you doing?” Hyukjae doesn’t try to get away from underneath him, and Yesung keeps doing what he’s doing as if Hyukjae asked something else entirely. “Hyung. It’s late.”“I’m trying to kiss you, obviously,” Yesung says, his bottom lip busy in a slight pout. “Who cares. Shut up and let me kiss you.”or,Hyukjae’s insecurities might get the best of him sometimes, but Yesung always knows how to work through them.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	soft hearts, electric souls

**Author's Note:**

> for yehyuk week, day 4 :)

“What are you doing?” Hyukjae doesn’t try to get away from underneath him, and Yesung keeps doing what he’s doing as if Hyukjae asked something else entirely. “Hyung. It’s late.”

“I’m trying to kiss you, obviously,” Yesung says, his bottom lip busy in a slight pout. “Who cares. Shut up and let me kiss you.”

Hyukjae lets out a sigh, trying hard not to break into a grin. “Why?”

“Because you’re pretty, and because I want to?” Yesung says tentatively, his hands firm on Hyukjae’s shoulders. “Why else?”

“Oh, I’m pretty?”

“Duh?” Yesung rolls his eyes, unable to mask the smile that’s tugging at the corners of his lips. “Dumbass.”

“I like validation,” Hyukjae says, finally letting himself go with a laugh. Yesung takes his face into his hands, swiping his thumbs on his cheekbones in a gentle gesture that leaves Hyukjae’s heart distantly aching for a moment. “Say it again.”

Yesung rolls his eyes again, but he’s smiling this time. “You’re beautiful, pretty, hot, amazing—”

“No, no, not too much,” Hyukjae interrupts him with an amused look in his eyes. “You’re gonna make my ego skyrocket.”

“Your ego has reached its limits already,” Yesung says, though it lacks his usual joking tone. He’s still smiling, but his words are softer, more delicate, and Hyukjae’s heart skips another beat. “A couple more compliments won’t harm it.”

“If you say so,” Hyukjae says, his voice now a bit lower, and his eyes too busy staring into Yesung’s to look anywhere else. There’s that loving gaze on his face again, the one that Yesung usually only reserves for when he’s feeling extra affectionate, and Hyukjae’s about to take advantage of it as much as he can. “So, about that kiss?”

“You cheeky brat,” Yesung murmurs, then complies.

Hyukjae happily hums into the kiss, latching onto his shoulders while Yesung straddles him and helps him up until his back is resting against the pillows behind him. The weight of Yesung’s body against his own gets a smile out of him, and a fleeting thought of just how much he likes being under him passes him by in a flash.

Yesung is always delicate whenever he’s towering over Hyukjae like that, careful not to get too much in the way, but Hyukjae wouldn’t mind it either way. He’s just content having free access to Yesung’s stomach from underneath to let his hands roam all over his chest, while Yesung gently bites down on his bottom lip and coaxes his mouth open—until their tongues touch and slow breaths fill the room.

“Hyung,” Hyukjae mutters on his lips in between one of his attacks and the other, his hands firmly placed on Yesung’s sides. His clothes are on him still, and his skin is warm under Hyukjae’s touch when he sneaks his fingers under his shirt, lets them dig into his lower back, holds on to the contact between them like a lifeline. “God. You’re insatiable.”

“I haven’t touched you in like four days,” Yesung says, low and full of want, and a shiver runs through Hyukjae’s body. “I’m starved.”

“I mean,” Hyukjae lets out, forgetting hesitation for a moment. “I guess.”

“If you keep acting like that, I’m just going to assume you don’t want me here,” Yesung says, his lips forming a small pout.

“Now who lied to you?” Hyukjae rushes out, the grip of his fingers growing tighter on his hips. Yesung’s lips curve into a small smile, and Hyukjae can’t even hide his own after that. “You’re so annoying. Seriously.”

“Yeah, sure,” Yesung says, clearly happy with the outcome of his mini sulking session, and Hyukjae just rolls his eyes and pulls him back in once again.

“Oof,” Yesung exhales, almost losing his balance, but he doesn’t really have the time to stop and think about it before Hyukjae’s already leaving a trail of kisses all over his neck. “Hyuk-ah—”

“Mmh,” Hyukjae mumbles, nibbling at his earlobe while his nose brushes against his skin. Yesung’s neck is great, actually, and the thought that he’s not supposed to leave hickeys is driving him a bit crazy, but he pulls through. “What now.”

“Let me touch you,” he says, rough and slightly breathless, and who’s Hyukjae to say no?

“You don’t need to ask,” Hyukjae tells him, then.

Yesung doesn’t let him say twice, and soon Hyukjae’s shirt is somewhere on the floor and Yesung’s hands are trailing all over his chest—slowly, excruciatingly so, and skilled in their movements, with that kind of confidence that only comes with true intimacy. Hyukjae throws his head back, glad to let Yesung have his way.

It’s not often that they get to be together like this, time restraints be damned, and Hyukjae is left wondering why he even thought that the late hour was a valid excuse to miss out on it at all.

Yesung gazes up at him from behind half-lidded eyes, and his stare is as piercing as ever, unveiling Hyukjae’s thoughts and reactions as if they always were out in the open for Yesung to see. That’s how it might as well be with Yesung, anyway, and Hyukjae’s grateful for it. Yesung touches, and puts all of himself in it when he does it, loving and desperate fused together as one, and Hyukjae drinks it all in with the thirst of someone who’s been deprived of what he craves for a day too many.

“Hyung,” he says, and doesn’t mean to make it sound like a whine as much as it does, but Yesung takes it as such anyway.

“What is it, Hyuk-ah?” he whispers, his lips just below Hyukjae’s ear—merely grazing his skin, let alone touching it, but Hyukjae feels the shudder that runs through him all the same.

“Nothing,” Hyukjae manages to let out, surprised by his own lucidity. “Go on.”

“That’s what I was doing.”

Yesung runs his hands down Hyukjae’s torso, all the way to the waistband of his sweatpants and then back up again, getting a low, exasperated hum out of him. Hyukjae’s eyes flutter shut as he throws his head back in a last attempt at keeping his composure. It doesn’t really work, and Hyukjae wasn’t expecting it to, not when Yesung is chuckling at him, and then he’s pinching his right nipple with two fingers, making him groan under his breath.

“Hyung,” he says again, biting down on his bottom lip out of instinct when Yesung does the same with the other nipple, only with his lips this time. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Am I?” he says, then drags his tongue across his collarbone and leaves a kiss on his shoulder, making him groan again. “I love the way you squirm. What did I say about you being vocal?”

“It’s—ah—embarrassing,” Hyukjae mumbles, stumbling upon his words the second Yesung’s teeth close on his skin. No hickeys didn’t include non-visible places, and Yesung never misses the opportunity to show Hyukjae just how good he is at finding loopholes.

Hyukjae doesn’t mind at all.

“It’s not,” Yesung calmly says in between one kiss and the other, his hair softly tickling Hyukjae’s cheek. “You’re always so responsive to the smallest things. I love it.”

“I mean—” Hyukjae swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, then closes his mouth in a thin line, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the prolonged carving of Yesung’s nails into his hips. “Ah—”

“That,” Yesung remarks, pressing his thumbs on the sensitive skin just below the edge of Hyukjae’s stomach. “Let it out.”

“You’re so annoying,” Hyukjae whines, eyes shut. “What is it with you today?”

“You’re talking too much, Hyukjae,” Yesung says, his breath heavy on Hyukjae’s neck.

Hyukjae whimpers softly. “It’s your fault.”

“Fine,” Yesung murmurs, his hands still firmly planted on Hyukjae’s hips. That will probably leave marks, and Hyukjae’s not going to complain anytime soon. “What do you want, then?”

Hyukjae blinks slowly, trying to process the question. Yesung is gazing at him from the ground up through thick eyelashes, calm reflected on his face. For any other person, it would be easy to mistake that for disinterest, or worst of all—boredom. Hyukjae isn’t any other person, though. Hyukjae knows what hides behind those sharp eyes that are staring him down, and boredom couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“What, are you trying to take a picture with your brain?”

Hyukjae nods, a minuscule tilt of his head that would’ve gone unnoticed to anyone else.

“You’re nice to look at.”

“Wow, you flatter me,” Yesung says, painfully sarcastic, but not unkindly. “So?”

“Hyung,” Hyukjae says, though it’s mostly a whisper, and Yesung’s expression shifts as if on command.

“What is it, Hyuk-ah?” he asks, and the warmth in his voice is back, filling up Hyukjae’s chest. “Is this too much?”

“No, no,” Hyukjae blurts out. The last thing he wants is for Yesung to get the wrong idea. “I just—I don’t know. Sorry.”

Yesung’s frown softens, a worried look on his face. Hyukjae bites his bottom lip, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Hyukjae drops his gaze, at last, but Yesung is quick to tilt his chin up with a light touch of his thumb. Their eyes meet again, and Yesung brings up his other hand to softly cup his face, making his heart jump in his chest. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

Yesung leans in, slowly, until he’s able to leave a kiss on the tip of his nose. Hyukjae’s eyes flutter shut out of instinct, just for a moment, but it’s enough time for Yesung to do the same on his closed eyelids, his lips as delicate as the touch of a feather. He does it once more, then, and when their eyes meet again, a tiny smile appears on his features.

Hyukjae finds himself mirroring it without thinking, aware of the faint blush spreading on his neck, but Yesung doesn’t say anything. He just lowers his head again, capturing his mouth in a languid kiss that Hyukjae shyly reciprocates, but doesn’t deepen immediately. There’s no tongue involved until Hyukjae takes the lead first, and only then does Yesung do the same, his hands gradually moving upwards until his fingers tangle in Hyukjae’s hair, keeping him close.

The kiss doesn’t escalate—Hyukjae keeps chasing Yesung’s lips, but Yesung keeps it steady, as if he’s in no rush. Hyukjae knows he’s not, and it’s enough to remind him of that, even through every insecurity and doubt. Yesung keeps holding him close, his body pressed against Hyukjae’s in a vivid reminder of everything he doesn’t need to say out loud. Everything Hyukjae loves him for.

“Hyuk-ah,” is Yesung’s first word when he pulls back. Hyukjae can only stare back at him in amazement, unable to take his eyes off his lips, painted in a bright, glossy red. “Why did you say sorry?”

Hyukjae swallows thickly, finally looking up to meet Yesung’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” he murmurs with a light quiver of his lower lip, his arms holding on to Yesung’s shoulders. “Really. Don’t worry.”

“It does matter, though.” Yesung tilts his head to the side, his previous worry still shining through. “You know you can talk to me.”

“Hyung, I—” Hyukjae pauses, then swallows again, struggling to get the words out. “I just. Sometimes I feel like I’m wasting your time.”

“Hyukjae,” Yesung whispers, softly stroking his thumbs across Hyukjae’s cheeks.

“No, I know,” he says quietly, relaxing under Yesung’s touch without realizing it. “I know. I just feel bad, because—I mean, I can see when you want to go further, but you have to hold yourself back because of me, and I feel bad about it. I know.”

Yesung nods, a look of defeat on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Hyukjae hurries to say, maybe a bit louder than it was necessary, stealing a smile from Yesung’s lips. That sight is the biggest relief he could get. “It’s just how it is, and I just have to learn to deal with it.”

“I’m still sorry,” Yesung says, though he looks more at ease now. “Sex or not, it really doesn’t matter to me. It’s enough as long as you’re happy with me. Yeah?”

“I am,” Hyukjae instantly says, and Yesung’s smile is as blinding as it is heart-warming.

“Then don’t worry about it.” Yesung leaves another kiss on his lips, and when he pulls back, Hyukjae is smiling too. “I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Hyukjae laughs softly when Yesung’s lips touch his neck, and it tickles, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “And I’m so glad you do.”

“What happened to the standard ‘I love you too’ answer, Lee Hyukjae?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Hyukjae mumbles, hiding his face on Yesung’s neck the second Yesung pulls back. “I guess I love you too.”

Yesung bursts into the most adorable giggle Hyukjae’s ever heard, and he can’t help but think that this—all of this, it has to be as good as it gets.

“Always the worst brat,” Yesung says with a grin, then wraps his arms around Hyukjae’s torso and pulls him closer, almost sending them both flying on the mattress again. “Where were we?”

“Your hands were getting too brave,” Hyukjae says, though they both know he’s joking. The boundaries have been established a long while ago. “I’d like you to fix that.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Yesung says, then claims Hyukjae’s lips once again, and Hyukjae lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
